iFix it
by Jetshinsei
Summary: Sam needs a favor and Freddie comes to the rescue. Seddie Fluff.


**iFix It**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**.

**Summary: Sam needs a favor and Freddie comes to the rescue. Seddie Fluff.**

Sam Puckett stood in the audience of adoring fans, watching five pieces of bacon breakdance and sing on stage. Something about the meat was really turning her on, and unable to take it anymore, she jumped onto the stage and made a dive for the nearest piece of pork.

Just as she was about to bite into the lead singer, the sound of One Direction's newest song blasted from the speakers of her phone. Her heart jumped in her chest, and before she could stop herself, she threw the phone against the wall, instantly shattering it into pieces along with her beautiful dream of singing meat.

"Whoops," she mumbled, bleary eyes staring at the pieces of plastic and metal lying on her bedroom floor. It wasn't the first time she'd done this, and unless she decided to replace her wall with foam, it wouldn't be the last.

So, she'd be without a phone for a little while. No big. rolling herself out of bed, she stumbled around her room for clean clothing and pulled them on.

Since she didn't live far from the school, it took her all of ten minutes to stuff down some food, brush her teeth, and trudge her way to Ridgeway Junior High School. No sooner did she step through the front door that an annoyed looking Carly stomped up to her.

"Hey Carls, what's up?" she asked, preemptively greeting her friend in an attempt to calm her down.

Her face dropping into an even angrier frown, Carly threw her hands up into the air. "_What's up?!_ I've been trying to call you all morning!"

Her expression remaining unchanged, Sam shrugged and opened her locker, slamming her books inside of it. "I broke it. I'll get it fixed this weekend, chill."

"_Chill?!_ What if someone needs to call you?!"

"The only people I ever need to call are you, Freddie, Gibby, and when she's not stone cold drunk, my mom. I'll be fine. I see you guys almost everyday anyway." Before Carly could say another word, Sam walked off towards the cafeteria, red plaid bag slung over one shoulder. "Later Carls!"

She really didn't see what the big deal was. She got maybe one or two calls a day, and at most, twenty-five texts. Most of them from Carly. When she'd been dating Freddie that number had been four times as large, but that was in the past.

Really, her current phone plan was a bit of a waste. In fact, if she could somehow downgrade without her mother knowing, maybe she could pocket the leftover cash. Leftover cash that could be used to purchase a ham or two.

"Sam, hey." She turned to see Brad, their former intern, approaching her. She didn't find a lot of guys attractive, but he had everything she looked for in a guy; Muscles, badassery, and muscles. Oh, and he was handsome, too. That was always a nice bonus.

"Oh, hey Brad," she said, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

"Gonna get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, it's ham and eggs day, and you know I love my ham!" she nervously replied, wincing at how lame she sounded.

Luckily he didn't seem to notice and only laughed. "Well, maybe we can go out sometime? See a movie?"

She certainly hadn't expected that. Putting on a smile, she adjusted her bag and tossed her hair, revealing more of her eyes to the taller boy. "Yeah, sure, let's do it."

"Great, I'll call you."

At that, Sam's eyes widened. Oh. Oh no. The one time she'd need her phone and it was in a dozen pieces on her bedroom floor. What were the chances? Luckily, a familiar tuft of brown hair caught her attention, and grinning on the inside, she figured out a solution to her problem.

"Hey, Freddifer!" she yelled, running in his direction.

Freddie groaned and turned around, giving her his most unenthusiastic frown. "Puckett."

"Fix my phone, I need it by this afternoon."

His first reaction was to refuse her, but he could sense the slight desperation in her voice. Something about the pleading look in her eyes almost forced him to help her. Sighing inwardly, he held out his hand. "Sure, where is it?"

"At my house."

"Well, I can't fix it if I don't have it."

"Look, just come to my house right now."

"You want me to skip school? Just to fix your phone? I have Trig today!"

"Oh, no, who would wanna miss that," she said, voice heavy with sarcasm. When he looked unconvinced, Sam sighed. "Just...please?"

"Fine."

She considered hugging him but thought better of it, instead punching him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's hurry up before Briggs shows her mug."

They slipped out of the school without much fanfare, booking it from the building all the way to Sam's neighborhood. They slowed their pace as they approached her place, confident that they were far enough away to avoid being spotted.

His eyes glanced up at the familiar small townhouse, a smirk fluttering onto his face as he remembered the secret nights he'd spent here while they were dating. Surprisingly, they only made out half the time when they hung alone at her place. More often than not they just did stupid things like wrestle or make prank calls.

She quickly opened the door and led him inside. As usual, it was messy. Clothes were strewn about all over the furniture, and used dishes sat on every available surface. He shuddered when he saw one of the plates move and quickly rushed into her room after her.

If it was possible, her room looked even worse than the rest of the house. There seemed to be double the amount of clothing, but to his relief, there was only one dirty plate resting on her desk. At least she had _some_ sense of cleanliness.

"Here," she said, thrusting the pieces of the phone into his hands. Without a second glance, she kicked off her shoes and jumped onto her bed, grabbing a fatcake and a magazine from one of the shelves above her. "What're you waiting for? Get to work."

Dropping his bag on a clear piece of floor, he plopped down into her computer chair, placing the pieces of the phone onto her desk. He then reached into his backpack. Luckily, knowing how often Sam broke something, he now always kept a toolkit handy.

Noticing this, Sam snorted. "You are such a nerd."

"And you're such a brute. Seriously, what possessed you to throw a perfectly good Pear phone against the wall?"

Sam shrugged. "Mama likes her sleep."

Freddie rolled his eyes and began to piece the poor device back together. It only took a couple of drops of glue to put the case back together, and the main electrical components inside of it were still relatively intact. "You're lucky it split so cleanly or you'd have to buy a new one. I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good."

"Blah, blah, blah. Less talky, more worky."

He sighed and used a pair of tweezers to set everything in it's place, carefully maneuvering the pieces into their correct positions. Every now and then he'd glance up at her lying on the bed, bare feet swinging as she idly flipped through a magazine. Her long blond hair hung over her face, and it took every bone in his body not to walk over and hug her.

Even after breaking up he hadn't stopped thinking about her. They'd fought like cats and dogs, but that was just the way they worked. That was their thing. Their _schtick_. Yes, he drove her crazy, but she also made his life fun and interesting. She always had.

What made it worse is that there weren't many other girls like her. How many girls could strike fear into a guy twice her size with just a sock full of butter? How many girls could roll out of bed and still look beautiful five minutes later? How many girls could completely and totally be themselves around any and everyone? Girls like Carly were everywhere, but Sam was one in a million.

He'd filmed both girls extensively for two years now, and he'd noticed something very interesting about his former crush. Unlike Sam, Carly always held something back. She always seemed uneasy doing the stupid things the shows required, and it was obvious that her self-image was a large concern for her. When standing next to Sam, Carly looked, well, awkward.

And maybe that's what made Sam so amazing. She accepted and embraced his flaws as well as her own. She made fun of his flaws daily, but she accepted them.

He finished scraping off the excess super glue and smiled at his handiwork. "Done," he said, holding the phone out to her.

Snatching it from his hand, she turned it on and smiled. "Whoa, it actually works. Thanks."

"No problem. I love blowing off school to fix your phone."

She knew he'd been joking, but the statement still made her frown. Freddie took his education very seriously, so doing this favor for her wasn't a small thing thing for him. That, and she _really_ didn't want to owe him any favors. "Tell you what, Freddio. You can have anything in this room as payment. Anything at all. Oh, but I can refuse if it's something I don't want you to have."

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? That's a terrible deal."

"Take it or leave it."

Deciding to take it, he slowly walked around the room, examining her things in great detail. She had a strange amount of odds and ends for someone who wasn't all that materialistic. Baseballs, Cuttlefish memorabilia, and photos littered her shelves, and surprisingly, she'd even kept a few photos from when they were dating.

"Today, Fredwad," Sam sighed, staring impatiently at her phone.

"Why, do you want to go back to school or something?"

"Sure, because I _love_ to waste my time in what's pretty much juvie. And trust me, I know what juvie's like."

Ignoring her statement, he continued walking around her room until he was standing in front of her again, a strange look on his face. "How about you?"

"What?"

Before she could react, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer. He missed this. Missed holding her in his arms and tasting her vaguely meaty breath.

For her part, Sam was floored. Ever since they'd broken up that night on the elevator, Freddie had barely even acknowledged her as anything more than a friend. No lingering stares, no subtle touches, no nothing.

Granted, she hadn't exactly been super friendly herself, but that was to be expected given their history. She'd been all set to move on with her life and start seeing other guys, but apparently he wasn't. She wasn't sure what his intentions were, but she did know that it felt damn good. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his back.

Pleased that she was reciprocating, he leaned her down onto her bed, shoving her magazines onto the floor. His fingers snuck under the bottom of her t-shirt, feeling the warm softness of her skin. It amazed him how she could stay so thin despite eating so much. Just when she was starting to slip him out of his jacket, her phone rang.

She groaned and pushed him away, reaching for the recently repaired device. She checked the name, growled, and pushed the talk button. "Forget it," she snapped into the receiver before throwing the phone into the exact same wall, drawing a loud sigh from the boy hovering over her.

Freddie stared at the broken phone. "Seriously? I just fixed it."

Sam shrugged. "Looks like you'll need to fix it again. Don't worry, you'll get another reward."

"Can I pick the same reward twice?" he asked, leaning closer.

The familiar, challenging glint in her eyes returned, and she tilted her head up to place a short kiss on his lips.

"Yup."

**AN: So, this is my first time writing a fanfic outside of the Naruto world. A oneshot for now since I need to get my feet wet. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't doing this partly out of spite for some of my friends.**


End file.
